Her Princess
by SuperFruitTart
Summary: Shirin tries to deal with her unexpected feelings for Princess Marina. SBxMI
1. Rise and Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam 00 characters or anything related to it.

A/N: I set this before Marina met Setsuna. It's one of my little fantasies, hehe. Also I tried my best, and thank you for reading. I may a few more chapters depending on how much time I have, which is why I wrote this "first chapter" how I did.

**Her Princess**

As time in the palace trotted itself along by, Shirin began to find her eyes affixed on the Princess more often than not. In the mornings she found herself locked on Marina as she ate, observing the perfect etiquette and the way she took little bites of her breakfast. While Marina met with the other influential figures of Azadistan and foreign diplomats, Shirin's mind was usually awe with the Princess' attire. It always fit her perfectly, highlighting her figure, her complexion, or her dark silken hair.

It was not something that happened over night. Shirin had not the slightest clue how it even began. Perhaps it was like seed that slowly sprouted from steady nourishment, blooming into a sweet, pleasant lily. It confused the auburn-haired woman. Why? She was the the Princess' advisor. It was natural for her to be around Marina for most of the time. It was her job to teach the girl about the political scenarios and outcomes, to guide her in the right way to Azadistan's revitalization. The feeling ate at her. It was trying to convince her that it would be alright to reveal her emotions. Shirin despised it. She was falling in love with such a idealistic and naive girl. There was no way she could ever let that happen. She was a direct subordinate to the Princess and a relationship like that would not be acceptable.

As a result of her repressed emotions, when Shirin spoke to the Princess her words sounded more like knives trying to cut something away. Shirin's bite was becoming more vicious as she fought her inner desires. It was her way to protect herself, to keep her distance. Scolding the Princess, telling her to "Sit straight," "Remember what you learned," and "Princesses don't do that!" was a constant reminder to herself that she was the advisor to the First Princess of Azadistan. A boundary that would not be overstepped.

When the nights came Shirin became more conscious of her own thoughts. They were becoming more and more lewd. Her only option was to sate herself with her own fingers, to keep herself from getting out of hand. In her heart she could feel that one day she would lash out at the Princess. Shirin was already running out of ideas to stop her own will.

---

"Marina, have you been keeping up with your studies? Azadistan does not need a Princess who knows nothing of diplomacy." Shirin's hands are folded in front of her as she stands idly watching over the girl's shoulder.

"Yes, Shirin I've been trying to keep up. We must do all we can to get Azadistan out of this crisis."

"What do you consider our current options to be, Marina?" A few minutes of silence passed before Shirin became agitated. It was a discussion they had many times, there was no reason for Marina to be delayed for so long. "Marina! Your answer?"

"One of our options is to seek aid from the AEU. They can help Azadistan's energy problems with their solar generators," Marina turned her head to speak to Shirin eye to eye, but in response Shirin looked away and down at the ground as she listened. "And we could also ask for help in devising a plan that will get our economy back to acceptable stan-- Shirin."

"Huh? That was a good answer, why are you stopping?"

"Shirin you've been acting very strange lately. You don't care to make eye contact anymore and you seem very distant now. Is anything wrong?" Marina looked at her with worried eyes, wondering what was bothering her advisor.

Shirin was flustered. What did she notice? Shirin would have loved to be lost in Marina's gaze, but she bit her own tongue to stop thinking about it.

"There's nothing at all, Princess. Now let us continue with our discussion."

The Princess rose from her chair and placed a soft hand on Shirin's shoulder.

"Shir-"

"Don't touch me!" Shirin slapped the hand away from her shoulder and stepped away quickly. Of all the times the Princess had to notice something was wrong, she picked this moment. This moment when they were alone. This moment when she was already over her head in infatuation. This moment! Why!? Shirin dropped to her knees, her eyes wet with guilt and conviction. The walls she tried so hard to put up came crashing down in an instant. Surely she would be ran out of the palace.

Marina was silent in the few moments. She was surprised to Shirin's reaction, not knowing what she could do to help. She knelt down in front of Shirin and embraced her, holding her close to her chest and began to pat her auburn hair gently. Marina enjoyed tending to children and some how in this case she decided this was the way that she would comfort Shirin. The older woman continued to sob in her arms.

"Princess Marina, I... I love you. But there's no way that I can... You are the Princess..." Shirin gave her confession and tightened her grip around the Marina's back, hoping that she wouldn't let go. The advisor continued to speak, confessing her actions, why she loved her Princess, and complemented on her beauty.

Marina was still silent. This Shirin she was holding was not the Shirin that she had known day in and day out. It was not the seemingly cold Shirin, who thought only of teaching and snapping at the Princess. Her body held more warmth now, and her honesty was showing through the veil she hid behind before.

"Shirin, even if I am the princess, I love you as well. I need you by my side. You are my most important person." Marina lifted Shirin up, to look her in the eyes. Her face was stained with tears. Her glasses fell off and were a few centimeters away. Marina saw an angel in front of her, someone that would help her and someone she had also grown to love. She gave a heartwarming smile.

"Will you stay with me Shirin?"

"Y-Yes, my Princess. I will always be at your side."


	2. Meeting

Her Princess – Chapter 2

Shirin awoke from her night slumber to the sound of music being played on a piano. Rubbing her eyes the short haired woman rubbed her eyes and retrieved her glasses from the nightstand before making her way to the window overlooking the center of the palace. Her eyes traced a path from her own window to another that was just to the left on the ground floor. It was one of the main halls that was adjacent to the Princess' room and housed a grand piano. It was this sound that she dreamed of waking up to every morning. The sound of Marina's fingers fluttering across the piano keys was soothing and even led her heart to a crescendo of it's own.

It was unfortunate. Marina did not wish to be the Princess of Azadistan, but her lineage dictated it. Perhaps if she was just a bit more normal the girl would have had a chance to continue her studies in music. That's what Shirin thought, but it was bittersweet knowing that if that had really happened she would have never met Marina in the first place.

Leaning herself on the window sill, Shirin made it a personal routine to listen to Marina for an unspecified amount of time before starting her day off. Whether it was five minutes, ten minutes or even thirty minutes, she felt that she could spend the whole day listening to the pleasant music. When she was satisfied, she would get ready for her duties as the Princess' royal advisor. After putting on her usual attire, she combed her hair as nicely as she could and set off to royal room. Two knocks on the door and she entered.

"Good morning, Princess Marina." Shirin adjusted her glasses, seeing Marina resting on the couch with the window open, hands neatly in her lap and her eyes closed. The gentle morning breeze arrived through the window kissing lightly with the interior of the room, shuffling the drapes and curtains around. Shirin's lips formed into a smile, happy that she could see the Princess resting peacefully.

Taking a chance, Shirin walked over carefully to seat herself next to Marina so she could feel the other girl's warmth, her breath and her fragrance. When the advisor sat herself down Marina's head lowered onto her shoulder unexpectedly and Shirin began to caress Marina's hair. Something was wrong. In the next few moments the Princess' sleeping expression became somber. Marina was thinking about something painful. Shirin had wished that things like this would never befall her princess, but it was a wish she knew no one could fulfill. Without thinking she placed her hand on Marina's face that caused her eyes to open.

"Shi...rin?" Marina sighed in relief to see Shirin by her side. With one hand she rubbed her eyes while the other tangled itself with Shirin's arm. Marina's head returned to its proper place on the advisor's shoulder but Shirin noticed that the expression was still the same.

"Princess Marina, is something bothering you?" It felt odd to ask this question, as there were probably many things going on in the inexperienced Princess' mind. The recent coup d'etat attempt, the worldwide issue of Celestial Being and even the people that target the Princess every day, there had to be something she was worried about. There was also that Gundam that approached the Princess at the palace. Shirin thought that the pilot was reckless. To pursue world peace by force, yet he left the cockpit of his mobile suit? It was suicide. Shirin's train of thought was halted abruptly by a pair of dark blue eyes staring at her.

"Shirin?"

"Yes Princess?"

"Why... Why do people fight?" Shirin looked away from Marina, trying to formulate some answer. She knew what Marina was asking very clearly without anymore explanation.

"Why do you ask this so suddenly Princess? Is this about Celestial Being?" Marina nodded in agreement. Shirin adjusted her glasses and placed her hands neatly in her lap before her explanation. "People fight for what they believe in. What reason they do it for might be better or worse than the others, but the fight for what they believe in nonetheless. Celestial Being is fighting to bring peace, correct? They might not be using the best method in the publics eye, but they fight. Also Princess, are you not fighting for Azadistan?"

"I am fighting for Azadistan and I am fighting for peace. However last night, that gundam meister came into my room." Shirin's eyes lit up with rage. What happened to the guards? "He asked me one quest-"

"No," Shirin stood abruptly from the couch, her teeth clenched and inhaling deeply. "A gundam meister in your room? He could have killed you Princess! I am going to have a talk with the people responsible for the security measures. How could the palace guard let a dangerous man waltz himself into the royal bed chamber!?" Shirin started for the door as quickly as she stood up.

"No Shirin!" Marina caught the other woman just as he had placed a hand on the golden handle of the double doors. It was a tight embrace. Marina's cheek was buried deep into Shirin's back and she could feel the Princess' warm breath. She felt as though she were frozen in place. "Don't go Shirin, just listen. He asked me why the world was warped. He asked was it god's doing? Or the people's doing? I gave him the only answer I could give. God is impartial and people understand each other, but somehow still the world is warped. When I finished, he was gone. He didn't do anything Shirin."

"That doesn't mean I don't have to consult the guard." Shirin was relieved to hear Marina's explanation. Although it was more intriguing that a gundam meister would come to the Princess to hear her take on a philosophical question. She felt tears wet her back, Marina broke into a sob burying her face deeper into the advisor's back. The Princess may have fell in love with that gundam meister. Shirin brought one of Marina's hands into her own and kissed them lightly before clutching it against her bosom.

"It's going to be okay, Princess Marina." Shirin had no idea if those words would hold to be true. She could only hope and wish.


End file.
